


Our Quiet Kingdom

by remyemeraldx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffyfest, I needed a break from angst so I made something so fluffy that you could sleep on it, M/M, Quiet love, SO FUCKING FLUFFY, but don't sleep on it, changkyun never fails to maknae the fuck out of a situation though, don't sleep on wonho and changkyun's love, it's so quiet and cute, precious wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyemeraldx/pseuds/remyemeraldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes beauty is quiet. If you listen carefully, you can hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Quiet Kingdom

Hoseok watched his friends as they waded into the frigid river, kicking water and looking for rocks to skip across the rushing surface. Laughter bubbles and spills from their mouths, almost loud enough to make up for the absence of Changkyun. Hoseok noticed he was missing, though. He noticed as soon as Changkyun silently slipped away, as he does everything else. Silently. Hoseok let himself smile at their humorous antics, despite the bite of irritation gnawing at his insides. How could they miss Changkyun's absence?

 

  
Changkyun fell to his knees in the tall grass with a heavy sigh. He felt like the weight of the world was setting upon his bony shoulders. He moved one of his hands through the grass, weaving his fingers through the many blades and playing with it like he would his mother's long hair when he was a child. Changkyun closed his eyes and tried to hear his mom's breathy laugh, if only just to feel a moment of peace. Spending too long periods of time with such outgoing people exhausted him to the point of fatigue-induced headaches. He was always told to imagine what makes him feel calm whenever this kind of thing happened. So he did. He just did it away from everyone else, because they never really understood him.

 

  
Minhyuk must have seen a snake, there's no other reason for a petrifying squeal like what just ripped through his throat to pierce through the ear drums of everyone in a one mile radius.  
"OH MY GOD, DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Everyone's rounded eyes honed in on the area of water Minhyuk was pointing at. Hoseok was sure that Minhyuk didn't see anything, but he's been wrong before, so he kept his comment to himself and took this opportunity to slip away in a fashion that was truly Changkyun's. Silently. The woods he walked through weren't thick, nor were they deep. The sun refracted off of the water of the river and painted itself onto some of the trees, while the rays from above tried their hardest to do the same when the wind wasn't moving tree branches around. Hoseok normally would have stopped to appreciate the warm sunlight offsetting the cool breeze and the sound of birds and swaying branches making a secret song, but he wanted something even more secret: a silent, beautiful boy.

 

  
Changkyun heard Hoseok approaching before Hoseok noticed him lying in the grass. He'd had his eyes closed, willing himself to become one with the earth since the earth seemed most calm here, in an empty field. Lazily, he opened one eye to watch Hoseok scan the ground, curious about how long it might take him. He heard a small, satisfied hum when Hoseok's eyes met Changkyun's one opened eye. Hoseok sat down beside Changkyun's supine positioned body, but he didn't speak. He remained quiet, respecting the tranquility, and began to pull pieces of grass out of the ground. Changkyun closed his one open eye and went back to trying to transform himself. He didn't know how long it had been since he last opened his eyes, he couldn't even be sure if he had noticed Hoseok's presence after his appearance. He momentarily pondered if maybe he had left, fed up with the silence.

 

  
Hoseok stared at the grass crown in his hands for a few seconds before shyly looking at Changkyun. He inwardly berated himself for being shy towards someone who had yet to acknowledge his presence. Someone who had yet to reopen their eyes the world beyond his eyelids.  
"Changkyun?" Hoseok kept his voice quiet enough to blow away with the breeze, but he knew Changkyun heard him.  
"Yes." Changkyun's chestnut eyes finally opened, already focused on Hoseok's own chocolate ones. He felt a warmth creep up his neck and envelope his ears, but hoped that it was just his imagination.  
"I made you this grass crown. It's not as pretty as a flower crown, but there were no flowers around and I just wanted to make you something." He held the crown out with both of his hands, as if he were presenting something precious and breakable. Maybe he was.  
"You're the only one here pretty enough to wear a flower crown, so I think this grass crown is perfect." Changkyun punctuated his sentence with a tiny groan as he sat up, facing Hoseok. "Will you do the honors of placing it on my head?" A tiny smile grew upon his lips, like a flower bud just barely opening it's petals but still holding all the same beauty as one in full bloom. Hoseok flushed a deep pink as he lifted his arms to gently place the crown on Changkyun's hair. Changkyun looked up, trying to see the top of his head.  
"How do I look?" Hoseok bit his bottom lip as he contemplated the words he was about to use to answer Changkyun's question.

 

  
Changkyun tilted his head just barely as he waited for Hoseok to respond. Hoseok let loose his worried lip and took a breath before responding.  
"Like a prince, Changkyun. A prince who's too good to be true." He wanted to say it to Changkyun's face, but he was too cowardly, so he settled with saying it to the earth that helped heal Changkyun in ways Hoseok never could. Changkyun laughed, and had it been anyone else it would have disturbed this private solace, but his laugh only proved to make this place more magical.  
"Only princes say such charming things, Hoseok. Maybe you should be wearing this crown. I don't know if I'm quite worthy to be in your presence, your grace." Changkyun made a show out of it by sweeping an arm under himself as he bowed, as deep as could be done whilst sitting on the ground. Hoseok furrowed his brow and pushed his bottom lip out in the best pout he could muster before slapping Changkyun's shoulder.  
"Okay, okay, you've humiliated me quite enough, thanks." He couldn't help but mumble it like a petulant child, not after he was trying to be romantic and wistful in the face of someone so beautiful to him. Changkyun's threw his head back and let his laughter rise into the sky, like the world wasn't worthy enough of it. Hoseok rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, wishing away this terrible blush that gave him away like a giant sign written in bold lettering. 

 

 

"Hoseok, please don't be mad at me. You really are like a prince to me. I just wanted to make you laugh since you made me laugh. You brightened my whole day. Will you lay in the grass with me? It felt so peaceful earlier, I'd like to share that with you." Changkyun reached for Hoseok's hand and pulled it towards him, his eyes imploring Hoseok to say yes. Hoseok tried not to melt into the water that would nurish the grass that currently kept them safe in their own world.  
 "I suppose you're worthy enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need fluff to refresh your life. I've been so slack on posting anything on here because I'm drowning in so much angst. I thought I was going to die from it. But then Hoseok and Changkyun saved meeeeee! My best friend and I have been watching a lot of Monsta X lately, so it figures that they'd be the one who rescued my soul. This is my squishy apology for not updating even SLIGHTLY regularly, but I do appreciate every single reader so thank youuuuuu, have all my squishy loooovveeeeee <3 (imagine, out of no where, a wet kiss landing on your cheek in the dark. that's me) ^____^


End file.
